


Meeting Modern Marvels

by San121



Series: The Gulo gulo and his turdus migratorius [3]
Category: DCU, Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: And he can't give a spleen, GDI Remy, Logan's possessive, Look at these giant ass nerds, Meet the X-Men, Multi, Steve is actually open minded, Tim doesn't have any more fucks to give, Tim's a fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan didn't want to share Tim with others, not quite yet. But, when he brings Tim back to Xavier Academy, he gave the X-Men and their allies the green light to figure out Tim. Luckily for Logan, Tim can handle this. Unluckily for Tim, Logan is a possessive bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. X-Men are teenagers, literally

It was about 10:00 PM when Logan coaxed Tim into his second story room at Xavier Institute. They laid on the bed, breathing and being, staring at the souls of the other. It was almost 12:00 AM when they finally drifted to sleep, Tim curled into Logan's side, Logan's arm wrapped around the slighter male. It was exactly 8:19 when Kitty Pryde entered Logan's room without knocking, found the two in bed, and screamed.

"OHMYGODLOGAN! When did you get back? How did you get in here? Who is that? Should we be worried?" Kitty rambled, ignoring Logan's growl and Tim's moan of discontent. What neither mutant expected was for Tim to launch a pillow into Kitty's face, getting a yelp of surprise from Kitty and burst of laughter from Logan.

"Do you mind? We are still trying to sleep," Tim snapped, finally raising his head to glare at Kitty. The girl opened her mouth to retort when her mind finally registered what Tim looked like. She colored and squeaked before scurrying out of the room. Tim let out a happy little sigh, dropping his head back onto the pillow. Logan glanced over to his boyfriend, a smug look on his face as he took in Tim's look. Black hair wild from shifting in sleep, white skin showing blue and purple bruising from Logan's mouth, pale pink lips opened to allow even breathing.  _A God among men_ , Logan thought in wonder, running his hand over Tim's back.

"LOGAN!" The older man groaned at the sound of Scott's voice, thumping his head against the pillow. With a growl, Logan pulled himself out of bed, earning a moan of protest from his companion. Fighting back a smile, Logan pulled on his jeans and left his room, going down the hall and stairs to meet with the other X-Men. Kitty was whispering to Rogue and Kurt, glancing at Logan, while Jean, Scott and Storm all stood at the bottom step. Scott looked like he swallowed a lemon while Jean and Storm looked on, curiously.

"Kitty says you brought, and I quote, 'the hottest thing with two legs' into your room last night. Is that true?" Scott asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Logan barely holds back a growl when he replies, "And if I did?"

"Then it seems that we have not had the honor of meeting your friend, Logan." The group turns as Charles Xavier rolls into the room. Logan stilled as the older man rolled to a stop in front of him, raising a single brow. This wasn't Logan's plan. Logan's plan included sneaking into the kitchen to swipe some coffee for his Darling, waiting until lunch to introduce Tim to the crazy that is his life. But, there were few people he could say no to (Charles, Tim, and  _nononodon'trememberhurts-_ ) and Logan wasn't about to start. However, no matter Logan's answer, Tim was not to end up ignored.

"Logan?" As a unit, the group looked up the stairs where Tim now stood, a pristine button up shirt and ironed slacks hugging his frame. Logan could hear Scott choke on spit while the girls cooed over Tim and Kurt mumble about angels, but he ignored it. He ignored it in favor of taking a few steps up and holding his hand out for his Darling to take, escorting Tim to Charles.

"Chuck, this is Tim. Darling, this is Charles Xavier," Logan said, still holding Tim's hand. Tim smiled, ignoring both Scott and Kurt's high pitched keens and the girls' giggling. Charles smiled at the young man, offering, "Welcome to Xavier Institute."


	2. GDI Remy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy decides to flirt with Tim. Logan is just done.

It had been a few months since Remy had last seen Logan, so when he returned to Xavier Institute and spotted Logan talking to a beautiful young man, he had to talk to him. Grinning, the thief strutted over to the couple.

"Hello there, cher, Logan," Remy cooed, causing Logan and the young man's head turn toward him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Remy?" Logan growled, moving in front of the teen. Remy frowned at losing sight of the lovely teen but still smiled at Logan. 

"I just came back when I saw you talking to the lovely young man behind you," Remy explained, moving around Logan. Standing behind the rugged man was a fae-like man with pale skin and clear blue eyes. Remy swallowed despite his cocky grin.

"May I ask for your name, cher?" Remy asked, his grin turning shit-eating at Logan's growl. The man smiled and Remy's grin dropped as a stone of ice dropped into the pit of his stomach. He broke into sweat and trembled slightly when the young man said, "I would tell you, but then I would have to rip out your throat and then eat it in front of you with your blood dripping down my face." The silence that followed that statement was deafening, at least until Logan began laughing uproariously.

"I love you, Darlin'. I really do," Logan snickered, pecking the man on the cheek. The young man's smile turned sweet as he cuddled into Logan's side and hummed happily. Remy stood and watched the couple walk away, his only thought was  _Where did Logan find that man?_


	3. Captain Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve is confused with Tim's gender and Tim has a freak out.

' _Three days,'_ Tony had insisted, ' _It will only take three days._ '

_Obviously not_ , Steve thought, walking up to the institute. Tony, Bruce, and Thor were working on the Chitari technology and there wasn't any way that Steve was going to be able to pull any of them out of the shop except for food, drink, and sleep (Natasha is in charge of making sure that they don't do something stupid like blow up a toaster). And because today, Fury told him to go see Charles Xavier for help, Steve was standing outside of Xavier Institute. Opening the gate, he stepped into the court yard only to be bowled over by a flying Wolverine.

"I warned you, Logan. Don't tease Kitty like- Oh my God! I am so sorry!" A delicate- man? woman?- person said, rushing over to the two men. Logan groaned and rose from the ground, but Steve couldn't move. The person was obviously lovely in a feminine way, but held themself like a man, not helping tell what gender the person was. Steve swallowed, feeling his cheeks heat up, even as Logan tries to hug the person.

"Oh come on, Darling. I was just joking. Kitty knows that," Logan cooed, gaining a strange cross between a scowl and a pout.

"Then why did she run off? It's hard to tell when you're joking, Logan," the being says, moving away from Logan's arms before hitting his shoulder. Logan let out a curse, grabbing at his arm and trying to shake it while the lovely person held out their hand.

"Sorry about that. Logan was being a jerk to Kitty again. My name is Tim," Tim said, helping Steve up. Steve blinked and blurted, "You're a man?" Tim startled and looked at him in surprise, causing Steve to blush and ramble, "I don't mean anything by it. It's just. You look very. Uh. That is to say that. You're pretty, but-but in a masculine way and. That didn't come out right." Tim blinked before a pleased smile spread across his face.

"Well, that is kind of you, Mister..." Tim trailed off, looking Steve in the eyes.

"Rogers. Steve Rogers," he insisted, as Logan finally rejoined the two.

"What are you doing here, Cap?" Logan growled, arm wrapping around Tim's waist. The man opened his mouth, probably to scold Logan again, when his mouth shut with a click and he turned to Steve in awe.

"Cap? As in Captain America? That Cap?" Tim asked, turned to Logan then back at Steve. Steve shifted, uncomfortable with the look Tim was giving him, muttering out a hesitant, "Yes?" Tim squeaked (and Steve didn't think that a male voice could go that high) and flushed bright red, before bolting into the Institute. Logan and Steve both watched as the door closed behind him, Logan muttering, "Stay away from Darling," at Steve. This, as Darcy puts it, was not what he signed up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, Tim does not have a crush on Steve. It's hero worship. So his freakout was realizing that someone he idolizes thinks he's cute.
> 
> Second, this will not follow after the Avengers, because Thor is in the tower (hell, everyone is in the tower) and he brought along Darcy, Jane, and Erik.
> 
> I don't know who to do next. Help!


	4. Science Bros and Co.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Tim arrive at the Tower. Tony steals Tim away to SCIENCE! with Bruce, Jane, Erik, and Darcy. Logan just wants his fucking boyfriend back.

Tony will be the first to admit that he wasn't paying attention to whatever Steve was saying. After all, there is only so long until Tony gets bored of being told what to do and just appreciates the attractiveness of the person in front of him. Seriously, Darcy became his drink-and-talk-about-how-attractive-the-people-around-them-are buddy because of the team's general attractiveness. She's great. He should probably coax Pepper into giving Darcy a raise. Or maybe he should just pay for a girl's night out for both Pepper and Darcy. That might work.

"Are you listening, Tony?" Steve sighs, snapping Tony out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, no. Sorry Cap, but if it's not science, I don't really care right now," Tony waves off. Steve throws his hands up into the air with a groan.

"Tony, I've been telling you that I found someone who can-" Steve gets cut off when JARVIS interrupts with, "Pardon me, sit. However, Mister Drake-Wayne and Mister Logan are currently on the elevator." Tony perks at the mention of Drake-Wayne, since the only Drake-Wayne is a cute kid named Tim with a brain Tony kind of wants on his team.

"Timmy-Tim's here?" Tony asks excitedly, just as the elevator opens to reveal a mildly amused Tim and a scowling Logan.

"Yes, Tony. I'm heRE!" Tim exclaims as Tony grabs his wrist to drag him back to the elevator, ignoring Wolverine's growl.

"C'mon Timmy-Tim! It's time for SCIENCE!" Tony exclaims.

* * *

The door to the lab opens and Tony steps in with a giant smirk on his face, Tim at his heels. Dr. Foster, Dr. Selvig, and Bruce were all looking at their own work while Darcy looks up from her phone and mouths, 'Holy fuck, he's hot!' Tony grins and claps his hands loudly, abruptly catching the attention of the other three scientists.

"Tony wha-" Dr. Foster starts only to stare at Tim in surprised awe. Dr. Selvig blinks owlishly at Tim, before adjusting his kilt to look more presentable (Tony's not dealing with Selvig's dislike for pants. Darcy told him that Selvig would prefer to work in his underwear. Not in his tower). Bruce sort of just sighs and tenses for impact, something that ticks Tony off that Bruce is always expecting hatred and anger.

"We have Tim Drake-Wayne to help us today," Tony says, taking a step to the side and making jazz hands at Tim. Tim, bless his shiny shoes, just rolls his eyes and steps forward to shake hands with all the other scientist.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Foster," Tim says.

"Oh, no! The pleasure is mine, Mr. Drake-Wayne. I just wish I could thank your mother for her letter of recommendation for my graduate schooling," Foster waves off, shaking Tim's hand eagerly.

"She was delighted to make that letter, and please, call me Tim," was her reply as he moves to Selvig.

"Dr. Selvig," Tim nods.

"Mr. Drake-Wayne," Selvig nods back, his whole body relaxing. Tim smiles and turns to Bruce. Stops. Stares. Abruptly, as the elevator behind Tony opens, Tim launches himself at Bruce and explodes in a flurry of motion.

"Dr. Banner, it's an absolute honor to meet you. Your work on gamma radiation was the basis in which Wayne Industries developed most of our later radiation machines. They were absolutely brilliant and I kind of want to kiss your brain," Tim rambles, grasping Bruce's hand and shaking it excitedly.

"Thank you?" Bruce asks as Logan storms over to Tim.

"What's this I hear about kissing people?" Logan growls. Tim rolls his eyes and smacks Logan's chest.

"Don't be ridiculous. I want to kiss his brain. I want to kiss your everything," Tim says. Darcy's hand shoots into the air as she chirps, "I won't mind watching that." Tony grins at the embarrassed noise that come out of Steve's mouth. This was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will now always be finished until I find more ideas, then I'll update the fic.


End file.
